Te estoy oyendo, en serio
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Mientras Kurosaki le cuenta algo a Yamato, éste se dedica a ignorarlo mientras piensa en cualquier cosa que se le venga a la cabeza "Admite que no me estabas oyendo y no me enfadaré" "Kurosaki, no seas dramático". Oneshot realmente raro. Senguuji Yamato/Kurosaki Makoto.


**Hey, hey, hey~ I said Hey!** (?) **Hello~** bueno, admito que no tenía ganas de escribir nada en un tiempo, pero de repente, ésta cosa se me vino a la cabeza y debía plasmarlo...

Admito que éstos dos se volvieron una de mis OTP en poco tiempo, es que me encantan... y tengo un headcanon de ellos dos muy parida que quiero plasmar en otro drabble. He buscado cosas de ellos en todos los lados posibles y sólo encontré 2 drabbles y 2 fics dónde ellos aparecían en algunas escenas -y terriblemente mal escritos y con unas faltas para matarse, la mayoría- así que decidí hacer yo uno porque sí -como siempre.

Para ésto, me base en una idea que se me vino mientras perdía el tiempo... hacía tiempo quería escribir algo en el que estuviese la típica escena que a muchos nos ha pasado de "chica protestando y novio que asiente a todo, pero en el fondo no está escuchando nada" y de allí salio~

.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece, igual que Inazuma Eleven Go 3: Galaxy o Inazuma Eleven Sansumg o Inazuma Eleven Nokia, tampco, sino que es obra de Level-5, si fuese mío, el Chrono Stone tendría un nombre mucho más corto y sería Google Chrome... Zanak sería el prota en Google Chrome y Konoha en Galaxy...

**Pareja/personajes:** Senguuji Yamato/Kurosaki Makoto

**Tema:** _#97 - Momento  
_

**Advertencias: **Va en contra a todo lo que he escrito. Mezcla de pensamientos con las acciones -porque sí-, un Kurosaki muy chica y un Yamato muy "¿qué hago aquí?"... en un principio se entiende bien la mezcla del tiempo con los pensamientos, pero igual es raro... No es angst -en serio, llevo varios publicados no angst y eso no puede ser, les extraño D:-

**Edit: **Ya he dicho que odio los títulos? como siempre, me tire más tiempo pensando en el título y el resumen que en el oneshot en sí...

.

* * *

.

— ¡Yamato!

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Claro que te escucho, Kurosaki… creo que yo y todas las personas que se encuentran en un kilómetro a la redonda lo hacemos…

— ¿En serio…? No lo parece…

—Sí que te oigo… bueno, continua con tu discurso… -el otro decidió hacerle caso y seguir

Era mentira, no había oído ni una sola palabra de lo que le había estado diciendo Kurosaki durante más de media hora, pero es que él quería morir de viejo y decirle al mediocampista que no le estaba oyendo era firmar su sentencia de muerte…

Aunque no lo pareciera, cuando Kurosaki se enfadaba era mucho peor que una bomba nuclear… Yamato prefería discutir con una mujer embarazada y una chica con la regla que con Kurosaki… éste era muy pero que muy dramático y exagerado cuando uno admitía que no le oía… ya había pasado por eso más de una vez y había decidido que prefería suicidarse antes que oír el discurso de horas y horas de indignación del moreno.

Pero no era su culpa que Kurosaki fuese tan jodidamente dramático y exagerado, él intentaba seguir su línea de pensamiento y oírlo pero es que no podía… nunca lo lograba… aunque, pensándolo mejor, eso sólo le sucedía con las mujeres y con Kurosaki… aunque no es como que éste se diferenciase mucho con una… más de una vez había tenido la sensación de estar discutiendo con una mujer, bueno discutir es mucho… más bien era oyendo al de ojos rojos quejarse y él quedarse callado y asentirle… sí, ese chico tenía muy pocas diferencias con una chica

— ¡Yamato!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡No me estás oyendo… siempre eres igual!

— ¡No digas tonterías, claro que te oigo…! Y… creo que tienes toda la razón…

— ¿En serio?

—Claro~ y ahora continua con lo que me decías… -el otro asintió feliz y continuo

¿Continuar con qué? ¿De qué le estaba hablando? Yamato, joder, concéntrate e intenta oírle… va, tu puedes… fuiste capaz de aguantar 409 capítulos de _Reborn_ para que por fin se mostrase a Tsuna de mayor y como… ah no espera, que Tsuna no… he perdido no sé cuantos años de mi vida leyendo Reborn para ¿qué me den ese final?

— ¡Eso es indignación! –grito sin pensar y se golpeo mentalmente por su estupidez

— ¿Verdad? Sabía que estarías de acuerdo conmigo~

—C-claro que sí…

Mierda, debería de concentrarse en lo que decía Kurosaki que sino… espera, como el de _Bleach_… y si en realidad Kurosaki Makoto estaba relacionado con Kurosaki Ichigo y… vale, Yamato ya está bien, te estás superando… ¿puedes intentar oír lo que te está diciendo? No es tan complicado… lo que si debe ser complicado es mantener el peinado ese que lleva, o sea ¿no es más fácil atárselo mucho más fuerte y que no le queden los pelos sueltos por ahí? Así no parecería tan jodidamente femenino… ese peinado sólo le daba más aire de mujer, igual que ese cuerpo tan pequeño y delicado… eso sólo lo tenían las chicas… él, como hombre de verdad, era grande y fuerte… el otro no tenía esa pinta, además de que era una cabeza más bajito que él, bueno la mayoría lo eran, pero Kurosaki era especial…

— ¿Crees que tengo razón?

—Claro~

Regla número 3 de chicas: ellas siempre tienen razón… mierda, él no era una chica… bueno pues, regla número 3 de Kurosaki: él siempre tiene razón aunque yo no tenga ni idea de lo que está hablando… va, oiré lo que me dice para saber de qué me habla

—Entonces eso hace que se aumente la fuerza en un 40% y sea mucho más potente… en ese momento, también ayuda al cuerpo a que su nivel de…

Vale, vale, vale y vale… ¿qué dice? O sea ¿qué clase de conversación están teniendo? No te desesperes, sigue oyendo

—Por eso cuando la persona quiere reaccionar, tiene un 15% de menos probabilidades de errar porque el cuerpo ya se ha acostumbrado y sabe cómo hacerlo en ese momento, pero si no has logrado anteriormente…

Y entonces a ¿los canguros no les pesará la bolsa? No tendría sentido que no fuese así, pero si ¡llevan prácticamente otro canguro dentro!... sí, estoy ignorando a Kurosaki y a esos adorables labios porque no me estoy enterando de nada y prefiero mantener mi mente ocupada en pensar en grandes cosas de la vida y en respuestas que la humanidad debería de tener porque sino todos moriríamos… el dramatismo y exageramiento de Kurosaki se me está pegando… ¿qué será lo próximo? ¿Ponerme a protestar como una chica con la regla? No gracias, para eso ya lo tengo a él… ahora que lo pienso, no sé cómo es que aún no se ha dado cuenta que no le estoy prestando atención… debe ser porque no deja de caminar por toda la habitación y… bonito trasero, hay que admitirlo…

— ¿Yamato?

—D-dime…

— ¿De verdad lo crees? Para mi es normal, pero según Hakuryuu no…

—Claro que es normal, ignora a Hakuryuu, él no sabe nada…

— ¿Entonces… no crees que sea raro?

—No~

Observó como el otro se sonrojo… en serio, ese chico le estaba empezando hacer que se plantease su tendencia sexual con esos ojos rojos tan penetrantes, ese adorable trasero y esa personalidad de chica

—Pero… ¿por qué… o sea en que se equivoca…?

_Touche_… típico de Kurosaki… te lanzaba una pregunta así para saber si realmente le estabas oyendo… entonces… ¿se enfadará si le hablo de los canguros?

—Ah… bueno… ya sabes, cada uno tiene su propio pensamiento y aunque para él sea extraño, no implica que este mal…

—Admite que no me estabas oyendo y no me enfadaré…

—Kurosaki… eso es mentira, siempre te enfadas… siempre…

— ¡Eso es porque nunca me escuchas! Siempre eres igual… ¿sabes? Estoy perdiendo mi valioso tiempo contigo y…

Entonces ¿les pesará la bolsa a los canguros? Seguramente sí

— ¡Yamato, escúchame!

— ¡Te estoy oyendo!

— ¿Ah sí? ¿De verdad?

—…

— ¿¡Lo ves!?

Y ahí empezaba el discurso que duraría toda la tarde sobre lo desconsiderado que era, lo mal que se comportaba, como siempre actuaba como un niño, su inmadurez, el cómo siempre acababa hablándole sobre cómo le gustaría conocer a alguna persona como en las películas y… espera ¿cómo llegaba a eso?...

—…

—…

—…

—No te hagas ahora el indignado…

—Estoy indignado…

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga…?

—Nada… no hagas nada…

—Kurosaki, no seas dramático…

—No soy dramático, lo que pasa es que nunca…

Y ahí vamos otra vez… bueno, como iba diciendo antes de los canguros…

Suspiro y por fin decidió oír lo que decía su compañero, bueno en realidad no, seguía sin oírlo pero, a comparación de antes, decidió prestarle atención y empezó a notar esos pequeños tics que tenía, como: el de morderse el labio inferior, cruzarse de brazos, mover las manos, hacer muchas muecas dramáticas, morderse una de las uñas… por fin ahora se daba cuenta a que se refería Gomaki con "sólo préstale atención, es lo único que quiere", el chico sólo quería que le lleven a ver una película… bueno, más o menos, había captado parte del mensaje…

—Vayamos al cine –le interrumpía como si nada

— ¿Eh?

—Tú. Yo. Cine. Ahora.

—Pero… ¿Fudou-kantoku se…?

—Bah, que se enfade… igualmente se la agarrara conmigo, tu eres demasiado "angelito", no te dirá nada…

—Pero, es injusto que…

— ¿Vamos?

Le dijo mientras le extendía su mano para que él otro la cogiese. La verdad es que Kurosaki no sabía qué hacer, era terriblemente obvio que quería estar con Yamato, si fuese por él, estarían siempre juntos pero, el otro sólo le quería como amigo y además su entrenador se enfadaría, pero… era su única oportunidad para pasar más tiempo con su querido portero y…

—…

A la porra. No desperdiciaría ese momento para pasarlo con el chico que le gustaba sólo por miedo a un simple castigo. Fudou-kantoku podía esperar.

Extendió su mano y por fin estas se agarraron con fuerza.

En esos momentos, Kishibe y Kita observaron como Gomaki reía divertido y su entrenador se sobaba la sien y suspiraba "estos adolescentes y sus hormonas", luego vieron a Yamato y a Kurosaki marchándose del lugar mientras corrían cogidos de la mano y riéndose. Se quedaron pensativos y tras suspirar se dieron cuenta que su entrenador tenía razón, pero sobretodo se preguntaron cuándo empezarían a tener esa hormonas revolucionadas que parecía haber atacado al resto del equipo.

.

* * *

.

Oh dios, en serio... ¿qué es esto? es tan... raro... o sea no se parece a nada a lo que haya escrito en toda mi vida... y sigo sin creerme que lo haya publicado... o sea, porque de ellos hay muy poco que sino... no lo subía pero ni de coña D:

**PD:** Maldita Niebla, ya te he dado tu drabble que va contra todo lo que he escrito, así que quiero conti o no pienso darte el Sousuke/Kishibe ni el otro Quentin/Chronos que te había contado hace tiempo~

**Bye bye~** ya nos veremos en un drabble angst que estoy haciendo -como es debido-~


End file.
